Armen Hovhannisyan
|death_date= |birth_place= Yerevan, Armenia |death_place= Nagorno-Karabakh Republic |placeofburial= Military Pantheon of Yerevan |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Արմեն Հովհաննիսյան |allegiance= Nagorno-Karabakh Republic Defense Army |branch= |serviceyears= |rank= Junior Sergeant |servicenumber= |commands= |battles= |awards= |relations= |spouse= |laterwork= |signature= }} Armen Hovhannisyan (June 30, 1994 – January 20, 2014) was a junior sergeant in the Nagorno-Karabakh Republic Defense Army. He was posthumously awarded the Medal of Courage for noticing the intrusion of Azerbaijani subversive groups into the territory of the Nagorno-Karabakh Republic and organizing appropriate measures to move the enemy back to their starting positions.Դիվերսիայի հետևանքով զոհված կրտսեր սերժանտը պարգևատրվել է «Արիության համար» մեդալովԱրմեն Հովհաննիսյանի արարքն ապացուցեց, որ հայ երիտասարդները հայրենասեր են. ազատամարտիկներ Biography Armen Hovhannisyan was born on June 30, 1994. He was the only son in the family and he had three sisters.Արմենը կես ժամ միայնակ կռվել է թշնամու դեմ He graduated from #141 school after Grigor Baghyan in Yerevan. Before being recruited, he studied at the State College of Culture and intended to continue his education as an operator.Դպրոցում, որտեղ սովորել է Արմեն Հովհաննիսյանը, ռազմագիտության դասասենյակը կկոչեն նրա անունով Armen was engaged in sculpture and worked in a furniture workshop. When his uncle died at the age of 18, his father named Armen after him. Death On January 19 and January 20, 2014, between 23:50 and 00:15, simultaneous attempts of intrusions of Azerbaijani subversive groups to the north-eastern (Jraberd) and south-eastern (Korgan) directions on NKR-Azerbaijani bordering line were marked. Azerbaijani saboteurs attacked in a large group (about 30 soldiers). However, Armen Hovhannisyan noticed them, warned his companions and started the defense. Though heavily wounded, he didn't retreat and continued the defense. This let Armenian subunits (about 9 soldiers) to push the enemy back and inflict serious casualties.Հերոս սերժանտը. Մանրամասներ գիշերային դիվերսիայից Vanguard subunits of NKR forces, identifying the activities of the Azerbaijani subversive group, demonstrated an organized defense, inflicted serious human and material damage and pushed the enemy back to their starting positions. Armen Hovhannisyan was wounded during a skirmish by the bullet cast by Azerbaijani side against northeastern posts, and died courageously during military mission.Կրտսեր սերժանտ Արմեն Հովհաննիսյանը հետմահու պարգևատրվել է «Արիության համար» մեդալով Armen Hovhannisyan was posthumously bestowed upon the Medal of Courage by the order of NKR president Bako Sahakyan. He is the youngest soldier ever granted this medal. After the death of Armen Hovhannisyan, around 30 Azerbaijani web sites were attacked by Armenian Cyber Army that placed the photo of the heroically died Armenian soldier, accompanied with Armenian patriotic songs and the following message: “Armenian Cyber Army; in memoriam of Armen Hovhannisyan”.Հերոս զինվորի լուսանկարը՝ հարձակման ենթարկված ադրբեջանական կայքերում Funeral ceremony ]] On January 22 Armen Hovhannisyan was buried in Yerablur Military Pantheon according to military order. Funeral ceremonies were held in front of St. Vardanants Church. The medal was handed over to Armen’s father, Levon Hovhannisyan. Minister of Defense Seyran Ohanyan, MD officials, freedom fighters, politicians and representatives of intelligence agencies were present at the ceremony Արմենի մեդալը Եռաբլուրում հանձնեցին նրա հորը (ֆոտոռեպորտաժ) Candle-lighting ceremony Candle-lighting and funeral ceremonies were organized in Yerevan, Gyumri and Nagorno-Karabakh Republic in the memory of Armen Hovhannisyan. A number of citizens honoured his memory by lighting candles in front of his house. Young people and passers by honoured Armen’s memory with a moment of silence in Northern Avenue. Later on, the picture of Armen Hovhannisyan was brought into the square and candles were lit around it. A similar ceremony was held in the Park of Cross-stones in Gyumri as well. At the same time when Armen Hovhannisyan was being buried in Yerablur Military Pantheon, a funeral ceremony was going on in St. Jacob Church of Stepanakert with the presence of NKR president Bako Sahakyan, high-ranking officials, soldiers and ordinary citizens. See also * Azerbaijani diversion threatens peaceful conflict resolution: Vice Parliament Speaker * Azerbaijan’s simultaneous diversions, Armenian soldier killed * Brave hero Armen Hovhannisyan's military funerals set for January 22 * Defense Ministry: Armenia ready to submit proofs of Azerbaijan's sabotage to OSCE Minsk Group References Category:1994 births Category:2014 deaths